papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Web
Part 1 PART 1: A man lay still underground, in the depths of darkness and decayed skin. His red hair had died off of his scalp, and the skin on his fingers pried away from his bones. The dust from above starting falling onto his skull, as bugs and other insects crawled within the body. It wasn’t until that time that the body almost lit up with life, although it seemed that it wasn’t life that had struck the motionless skeleton. It was death on Earth. The body formed into the species of a Jury Rigg, keeping the size of a Human’s. Hell had found its way onto the surface and managed to claim itself on a body. The Human had details of the devil, with a piercing tail and deep red textures. The skin had re-healed itself –(To be added) EXT: Boston, Massachusetts|December 5, 1992|8:00 AM UTC A boy at the age of five with a green striped shirt and dark brown hair goes up dark wood stairs, under a chandelier that lights up the entire house. He eventually meets a long grey door, and reaches his hand out to touch the golden door knob. Before he could use it to open the door, the door had opened already. Out of the room came the boy’s older brother who had a suitcase and four bags strapped on his shoulders and arms. Brother: Hey, Spencer. Spencer: Andrew…dinner’s ready. Andrew looked down at Spencer, teary eyed. Andrew: Sorry, little bud. I’m going to have to miss this one out. Spencer: …Why? Andrew kneeled down and hugged Spencer. Andrew: It’s something you’ll understand when you’re older. Andrew stood up again, and walked down the stairs. A slip of paper flew out of one of his briefcases and went right into his room. Spencer followed. Andrew came into the kitchen, where he was greeted by his father. Dad: Ah, Andrew, it’s your favorite, the world’s greatest hamburg- Andrew: Dad… Andrew went over to his dad and put his hand on the shelf. As he went into further discussion, his dad looked more upset. Spencer couldn’t hear much of what Andrew was saying. Andrew: You knew this was going to happen… Dad: Are you sure you’re ready….? Andrew: Always ready. His dad hugged him. Dad: I love you. Andrew: I love you too. Andrew hugged his mom, who was crying. Andrew went over to Spencer and kneeled down once more, with his parents watching him. Andrew: Spencer…remember…the world is full of responsibility. Your life on Earth is take up that responsibility and prove to the world you’re a worthy citizen. You are and always will be a Murphy. Spencer: Where are you going? Andrew acted as if he hadn’t heard a thing from Spencer. He hugged him once more. Andrew walked out the glass door and left. Boston, Massachusetts|December 16, 2007|8:00 AM UTC The bell had rung through the empty halls of Burke High School. Spencer who was now 15 years old, opened up his locker and retrieved his binder and his other textbooks. He grabbed his green hoodie and spiffed up his hair. He ran to his Math class. The teacher was in the middle of teaching a lesson when Spencer came in. Teacher: Spencer. Late again? Two more tardies and you receive a detention, do you understand Mr. Murphy? Spencer: Yes, Ms. Halls. Spencer wandered over to the only empty desk remaining and took a seat in the chair behind it. Ms. Halls: Now as I was saying, please clear off your desks and get ready for the mid-year exam. Spencer groaned at the thought and fell over on his chair. Ms. Halls: Spencer? Spencer picked his chair back up and rubbed his head. Spencer: Sorry, Ms. Halls… The class chuckled, but soon came to a silence as the teacher passed around papers. Spencer put his chin down on his desk. Ms. Halls came over to his desk and put a paper on it. On the front it had said, GET A PENCIL, circled by the teacher herself. Spencer checked his pockets but had no pencils. He pulled his chair out to look for one, but no pencils were there. Spencer whispered over to the desk nearest to him and asked. Spencer: Todd….do you have a pencil? Ms. Halls caught sight of him looking at Todd. Ms. Halls: Do we appear to have a problem? Spencer: I, uh, don’t have a pencil… Ms. Halls: Then come to my desk and get one. Spencer stood up and went over to Ms. Hall’s desk. She grabbed him a pencil from one of the drawers and gave it to him. Ms. Halls: Now please sign the pencil sign out sheet from the left of the class over there. Spencer: A pencil sign out sheet? Is that really neccessar- Ms. Halls: You do remember what you learned from last detention, Mr. Murphy, don’t you? Spencer sighed. Spencer: Yes, Ms. Halls. Spencer walked over to a clipboard on a brown table and started signing it. As he continued, a paper air-plane hit his forehead. He rubbed it, and looked back. Connor, the school bully was as bored taking the exam as Spencer was. He laughed as he hit Spencer in the head. Spencer glared at Connor. Spencer went back to his seat, grabbed his rental pencil and began writing. Spencer: Negative 4 to the second power simplified to its square root... Spencer started writing, but then his pencil got hit out of his hand by a paper ball, thrown by none the less than Connor. Connor: Oops. Spencer: So help me, Connor… Spencer walked over to pick up his pencil. He picked it up but was tripped down to the ground by one of the other jocks in the class, Eddy. Spencer stood back up and picked up his pencil again. He walked back over to his desk. Connor picked up a straw and spit out a spit ball right into Spencer’s ear. Spencer: A spit ball? Really? Where’d you even get the straw? Connor grins as he picks up an empty bottle of Coke. Spencer: You twit. Spencer continues writing. (More to be added)